Mes splendides amertumes
by Brune67
Summary: "Sans s'en apercevoir, elle glissait peu à peu dans l'inconscience, se perdant dans les méandres de ses souvenirs, de sa vie. Elle était si fatiguée. Et puis elle repensa à toute cette histoire. Quel gâchis.


Disclaimer : Les personnages, l'univers et le talent appartiennent à JK ROWLING. Moi, je ne suis qu'une fan.

**Mes splendides amertumes**

.

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Il s'agit du premier Chapitre de cette fiction. Je la note K+ pour le moment, avec peut-être des évolutions au fur et à mesure… N'hésitez pas à laisser vos critiques et impressions !_

_PS : Je cherche un/une Beta !_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

**PREMIERE PARTIE : Les îles perdues**

.

_**Chapitre 1**__ : Pansy Parkinson_

_._

Pansy Parkinson était fatiguée. Vous savez, certaines journées sont particulièrement épuisantes, et lorsqu'enfin elles arrivent à leur terme, on ressent soudain le contrecoup des événements du jour.

.

Je vous parle de cet instant, celui de la réalisation, lorsque que l'on se dit à soi-même « _je n'en peux plus_ ». Il s'agit d'un délice insaisissable, qui survit comme l'envol d'un corbeau, cet instant durant lequel on va mourir sur son canapé, dans son lit pour les plus courageux, en repensant à ce que l'on a accompli, ce à quoi on a failli.

.

Après la chute, nous nous blotissons dans ce lit accueillant, peut-être même dans les bras d'un être aimé, en attendant, dans un état de semi-inconscience, que le sommeil vienne balayer cette journée passée à exister (ou du moins, faire semblant).

.

Pansy Parkinson était justement dans ce moment de pamoison, allongée sur son lit, telle la Belle au bois dormant dans son couffin, bien qu'elle ne la connaissât pas, étant une sorcière digne de ce nom. Toutefois, contrairement aux autres fois, elle ne repensait pas à cette journée du 27 juillet. Elle s'était allongée, fatiguée, et attendait patiemment le terme de cette longue journée qu'avait été sa vie.

.

Même dans l'attente de « _l'infinie béatitude _», elle avait souhaité préserver son image. Son sens de l'organisation légendaire l'avait poussée à avoir la délicatesse de passer chez l'esthéticienne pour faire un gommage complet visage et corps, sans parler de l'épilation, ainsi que sa manucure et sa pédicure des grandes occasions, ainsi que de s'acheter une robe sublime de chez _chanel_ qui moulait particulièrement bien ses formes, tout en préservant l'élégance qui s'imposait à une personne de son rang. Il s'agissait en effet de faciliter le travail de l'embaumeur qui aurait à s'occuper de sa dépouille lorsqu'elle aurait rendu son dernier souffle. La bienséance ne souffrait aucune excuse, pas même sa propre mort.

.

Allongée dans son immense lit à baldaquin, dont les rideaux étaient tirés afin d'éviter que la chaleur ne la fasse transpirer, elle patientait tranquillement tandis que la potion faisait son effet. L'apothicaire de l'allée des embrumes lui avait indiqué que le poison agissait 4 heures après son administration. Il lui avait également fait un clin d'œil, en ajoutant qu'il ne laissait aucune trace dans l'organisme, sitôt l'hôte décédé. Il avait bien tenté de lui vendre des produits beaucoup plus agressifs, qui provoquaient, en plus de la mort, un surcroît de douleur, invisibles pour le regard extérieur, qui pouvaient être physiques, psychologiques, et même les deux si « Ma très chère dame veut bien rajouter la modique somme de 30 gallions », ce qui constituait bien sûr un prix d'ami, en raison de ses « _beaux yeux_ ». Elle avait bien entendu refusé. Après tout, se donner la mort était déjà bien suffisant, quelle idée de rajouter des souffrances ou des hallucinations ? N'exagérons pas. Il eut été stupide de garder une expression horrifiée, ou de garder un visage se tordant de douleur, lors de son enterrement. Encore une fois, la bienséance voulait que le défunt paraisse apaisé, afin de rassurer son entourage. Il s'agit aussi de leur éviter des rêves peu plaisants, voire des cauchemars. Bien entendu, elle avait inventé cette règle de toute pièce. Pansy aimait exiger plus de la bienséance, que la bienséance elle-même.

.

Ainsi, voyez-vous, Pansy Parkinson se trouvait exactement dans cet état de fatigue avancée, un brin de lassitude mêlé à un je ne sais quoi d'inquiétude, face à l'inconnu, ainsi qu'à une pointe de doute : l'enveloppe qui contenait sa lettre d'adieu n'aurait-elle pas été plus poignante en bleu nuit ? Certes, le rose pâle lui ressemblait davantage, mais une couleur plus sombre aurait permis d'accentuer le côté dramatique de la chose.

.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Voilà toutes les pensées qu'elle avait eues ces dernières minutes. Elle s'imaginait une _voix off_, comme dans les films moldus, qui racontait à un spectateur imaginaire la mise en scène de sa propre mort. Cela paraissait ridicule. Tout d'abord, parce que les règles de la bienséance _exigent_ que le défunt soit présentable, mais l'effort doit être fourni par le futur défunt lui-même lorsqu'il s'agit en plus d'un suicide. C'est le genre de détails auquel on se doit de penser. Par ailleurs, cette description n'évoquait pas un point pourtant essentiel. La peur et l'aigreur.

.

Elle leva les yeux machinalement sur l'horloge à pendule accrochée au mur en face d'elle. Il lui restait encore une heure et demi avant « la tombée de la nuit », comme elle se plaisait à penser. Une heure et demi à penser, à rassembler les derniers moments de sa vie, à recoller les morceaux, à écrire le dernier chapitre de son roman. Il y avait eu la guerre, les déceptions, l'amour, la haine, la colère, l'amitié… A cette dernière pensée, son cœur se serra. Elle revoyait les visages des êtres qui l'aimaient. Et qu'elle aimait également. Elle le revoyait lui. Elle ferma les yeux pour chasser cette pensée.

.

Sans s'en apercevoir, elle glissait peu à peu dans l'inconscience, se perdant dans les méandres de ses souvenirs, de sa vie. Elle était si fatiguée.

.

Et puis elle repensa à cette histoire-là. C'était un tel gâchis. Sa vie était un gâchis, mais la leur... C'était pire encore.

.

.

C'était à peu près six mois avant cela. On était en février. Elle était assise devant sa commode, son elfe Pelwy calée sur un tabouret derrière elle, tandis qu'elle se regardait. Enfin, vous la connaissez, « s'admirer » serait probablement un terme plus approprié. Un bruit attira son attention, et elle tourna la tête sur la droite. Un hibou grand duc se tenait sur le rebord de l'immense fenêtre, une enveloppe noire et olive calée fermement dans son bec. Bien que cela suffise à reconnaître son expéditeur, elle put tout de même distinguer également le sceau, frappé des initiales DM entrecroisées, en lettre d'argent.

.

- _Pelwy_ ! ordonna-t-elle.

.

L'elfe en question fit disparaître l'immense vitrail dans un claquement de doigt, et réceptionna la missive, tout en congédiant aimablement le rapace. Oui, les elfes sont tenus d'être aimables avec les chouettes et hiboux, puisque dans la hiérarchie des animaux de compagnie, ils se placent au-dessus d'eux. D'ailleurs, les elfes ne sont pas des animaux de compagnie, mais des animaux de servitude, le débat n'a même pas lieu d'être.

.

- _Ma dame, voici votre courrier. Puis-je vous épargner d'avoir à l'ouvrir avec vos mains si délicates_ ? récita-t-il en faisant une semi-révérence, la lettre tendue en avant de son bras chétif.

.

- _Non, donnes-moi ça enfin ! Tu vois bien que c'est de Drago_ ! cria-t-elle, exaspérée.

.

Elle lui arracha la lettre des mains. Tant de sentiments se bousculaient dans sa tête. Son cœur était en joie, et pourtant elle ressentait dans son ventre un nœud d'appréhension. Qu'allait-il encore lui faire celui-là ? Elle déchira l'enveloppe sans cérémonie (_il fut un temps_ ou elle les gardaient précieusement dans une boîte contenant des trophées lui appartenant, ceux qu'elle avaient reçus de lui comme ceux qu'elle avait subtilisés, à son insu). Mais l'heure était grave.

.

Pelwy l'observait, et il fut horrifié en constatant que son teint était en accord avec la poursuite de sa lecture. Plus ses yeux descendaient, plus son sang semblait quitter son visage. Soudain, elle hurla.

.

Ses cris déchiraient le silence qui s'était imposé, et qui maintenant était entrecoupé par le tintement des vases et autres breloques en crystal et en porcelaine qui valsaient dans la pièce. Le genre de réaction tout à fait naturel chez une jeune femme qui vient d'être trahie par celui qu'elle croyait être son autre, sa moitié, et tout le tralala. Durant tout ce chaos, la lettre était retombée par terre. Pelwy s'approcha, et voici ce qu'il put y lire.

.

« _Ma très chère Pansy,_

_Je suis de retour en Angleterre. Pardonnes mes silences et mon manque de réaction face à tes lettres. J'avais simplement besoin de prendre du recul avec tout ce qui s'est passé. Ces quelques mois loin de tout m'étaient nécessaires._

_Je reviens en effet avec une excellente nouvelle, et tu es la première à en prendre connaissance. J'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer mes fiançailles, avec celle qui est, je n'en doute pas, la femme de ma vie. Le mariage aura lieu cet été._

_J'espère te voir au plus vite, afin de te présenter la future Lady Malefoy._

_Je sais ce que tu diras, mais je t'en prie, pour une fois, essaye d'être simplement heureuse pour moi, et de respecter mon choix. J'aimerais que tu l'aimes comme je l'aime._

_Ambre et moi serions ravis de t'accueillir pour boire le thé, demain à quatre heures et quart._

_Drago, à qui tu manques énormément. »_

_._

Pelwy releva la tête. Sa maitresse se tenait les cheveux entre les mains, comme si elle tentait de les arracher (« pourtant je viens de les coiffer ! » pensa-t-il, puis, réalisant que sa pensée était déplacée, il se promit de se punir plus tard). Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, son visage était rouge et boursoufflé et ses traits, déformés par la colère. Subitement, elle se releva, et s'écria :

.

- _Sale hypocrite ! Bouse de véracrasse ! Enflure ! __**Ambre**__ ? Je vais te la mettre où je pense Ambre ! Quel traître – elle jeta son parfum favori contre le mur du fond – quel connard_ !

.

Soudain, sans crier gare, elle se laissa tomber en arrière, et murmura, plus pour elle même que pour l'assistance (composé d'un elfe traumatisé, son miroir, ses meubles à moitié décimés et le hiboux grand duc qui était resté, pas tant pour la curiosité de la scène, mais surtout parce qu'il était fort déplacé de ne pas le récompenser d'une friandise) : « comment vais-je l'annoncer à Hermione… ».

.

Et dans un « PLOP » sonore, elle transplana, laissant derrière elle un quelque chose de sa colère qui venait de se volatiliser avec elle. Pelwy Souffla, et s'assit sur le tabouret que sa maitresse avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant. Du moins, il tenta de s'y asseoir puisque celui-ci céda sous son poids : il lui manquait un pied. Il fallait vraiment que la _maîtresse_ Pansy apprenne à contrôler ses colères…

.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo

.

_**ATTENTION**_

_**.**_

**Et voilà ! Voici le premier chapitre / épilogue de cette fiction !**

**Il s'agit de ma toute première fiction. Par ailleurs, je n'ai absolument rien écrit depuis des années et des années, donc n'hésitez pas à me conseiller.**

**Avant tout, j'ai quelques informations UTILES à vous donner.**

**Tout d'abord, je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je vais publier. Ce chapitre était simplement un chapitre-test, afin de voir un peu comment ça fonctionne. J'ai déjà une grosse partie de l'histoire en tête. J'ai un style un peu particulier, je crois, même dans les moments dramatiques, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de basculer dans l'humour noir… J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop:/**

**Sinon, je suis très, TRES ouverte en ce qui concerne les reviews : - ) Je préfère que l'on me dise ce qui ne va pas, plutôt que ce qui va (mais des compliments ça fait toujours du bien donc ne soyez pas radins).**

**Si vous avez des questions pour la suite, n'hésitez pas !**

**Moi j'en ai quelques unes pour vous :**

**1) êtes vous intrigués ? Cela paraît-il étrange de commencer l'histoire par le biais de Pansy ?**

**2) Comment imaginez-vous Pansy ?**

**3) Cela vous dérange-t-il que je sois si cynique ? (Et je serais cruelle par la suite)**

**4) Préférez-vous les fin heureuses ou les fins à la Roméo et Juliette ?**

**5) Vous préférez des publications à date et heure précise, ou plutôt au fur et à mesure, avec risque de retard mais peut-être aussi possibilité d'avoir tout beaucoup plus vite ?**

**Merci à Vous, de m'avoir lue, et à ceux qui posteront des reviews !**

**B.r.u.n.e.**


End file.
